Raycom: A New Journey
by x se
Summary: What if instead of returning to the Mamodo World, Raycom was sent to an alternate universe, and lost the powers he had gained, now needing a new master? Crossover with YuGiOh!
1. Prologue

_Raycom: A New Journey

* * *

_

**Summary:** What if, instead of dying or returning to the Mamodo world, Raycom was sent to an alternate universe and taken care of by a new master, away from the Mamodo fights? Will Raycom learn kindness from his new master, or stick to his slightly insane ways of getting strong?

**Summary 2:** What if instead of returning to the Mamodo World, Raycom was sent to an alternate universe, and lost the powers he had gained, now needing a new master? Crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! full summary inside.

**Genre:** General/Action/Adventure

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zatch Bell! (Konjiki no Gash Bell!) or Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Notes:** Won't be much action and adventure till later. This is a work in progress, so it will take more time then other fics to put up.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" flailing around in the endless sea of purple mist, the Mamodo known as Raycom, clutching his blue spell book, ran away from the strange monsters. He couldn't use his ice without a master to read his book! "Darn it! Gikor! Gikor! I'm doomed! I don't wanna be eaten!"

Raycom tripped, and fell back. He stared at all the strange monsters, and they stared hungrily at him. His blue eyes widened in fear as a two headed purple dinosaur with wings stomped towards him. He closed his eyes and held out his spell book in front of him, as a shield, but nothing happened. With eyes still shut, he awaited his doom.

But… Nothing happened. Raycom heard voices, and slowly he moved his book and opened his eyes slowly. He saw that a teenager with white-purple hair, kinda like bat-wings, with a weird pendant around his neck was yelling at another teenager, who had tri-colored hair shaped like a star and a pyramid-like pendant around his neck. Both pendants were glowing brightly. There were two, more innocent looking people, each one mirrored the two yelling at each other, along with a brown haired girl, a brown haired boy, a blonde boy, and a long haired red-headed girl.

"Where am I…?" questioned Raycom as he stood up. The brown haired girl turned in Raycom's direction and gasped.

"Hey! Little boy, it's dangerous here!" exclaimed the girl, running over, followed by the two innocent ones, and the other two boys, while the two who were yelling at each other muttered some things and the pendants around their necks stopped glowing as the purple mist dissipated.

"Shut up!" snapped Raycom angrily. "Just who do you think you are telling me about danger when I've been being chased by monsters for almost a whole day in a nutso purple world!"

The group blinked at him, and Raycom felt his book become warm. He opened it up and grinned as his faced shined in eerie blue light, but his grin faded fast when the book's glow became dim.

"What is that little boy?" questioned the innocent white haired one. Raycom frowned as the text that read "Freezudo" faded, all the power he had gained with Hosokawa going with it.

"No…" muttered Raycom under his breath. He needed a new master, a new partner, and fast. He realized then that he was already feeling weaker, he still hadn't regained his energy from the fight with Zatch, and then running from those monsters…

There were gasps as Raycom's vision faded and he fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

**What do you think? The second Zatch Bell fic on the site! Anyway, read and review please!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	2. Chapter 1

_Raycom: A New Journey_

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell! (Konjiki no Gash Bell!) or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Note: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

"Where… Am I…?" stammered the ice Mamodo, looking around. "Hello…? I am dead? Or back in the Makai?"

"Hello!" chirped a British voice. Raycom was surprised, and looked towards where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" asked Raycom, as his eyes adjusted to the dark. However, the speaker flicked on the lights, and Raycom was blinded for a moment, before seeing the two white haired look-a-likes from before.

"My name is Ryou and this is Bakura…" explained the innocent one. Raycom looked over to the tougher looking one, who was watching him with a dark look.

"Is my book okay?" asked Raycom, suddenly remembering it. "Please, where is it?"

"It's right here…" said Ryou, and put the blue spell book in Raycom's hands. "But what kind of book is it? I only glanced at it and I could only read a little bit. Bakura couldn't read it at all though."

Raycom was silent for a moment, and then decided not to tell them about what he was. Not until he was positive they wouldn't hurt him. Returning to the Mamodo world was one thing, but getting killed was not on his agenda. Heck, the Mamodo World was full of his kind. He could use his powers there, even though it was mostly peaceful. He could go find his old friends that he left behind when chosen to try to become King. Of course, they could have been chosen too.

"It's… Special…" said Raycom, trying to think of an excuse. Ryou seemed to buy it, but Bakura's eyes lit up and he scowled, sitting down across from the two. "So… You can read it?"

"Yes." Said Ryou. "Would you like something to eat?"

Raycom frowned. This human was too trusting… He would be easy to control. There was no Demon King or Demon War in this world…

But…

He could rule easily…

Or at least, that's what Raycom would have thought, if Bakura hadn't just taken a bite of raw steak right in front of him. Raycom's eyes widened as he felt the essence of the teen.

"Er… Have any yellow-tailed bass?" questioned Raycom. Ryou smiled warmly and nodded, walking off into the kitchen. Raycom turned to Bakura.

"You aren't human." Stated Raycom.

"Nor are you." replied Bakura smoothly, wiping some dripping juices off the back of his hand with his tongue. "You are a demon. You aren't a monster."

Raycom smirked.

"Fine. You know what I am. Somewhat. What exactly are you?" questioned Raycom.

"Part of me is a spirit. Part of me is physical…" Bakura's eyes suddenly became black empty holes. His skin seemed to become a clay-like color, pale lavender. "**And part of me is Diabound**."

"Dia-wha?" Raycom frowned again. Bakura laughed and his face returned to normal.

"Nothing, little demon." Replied Bakura with a smirk. "I like you."

"Wow. Do I win a prize?" Raycom mentally berated himself for acting arrogant at a time like this. This… Human, if that was true, was part demon, and part spirit. The demon part was very strong, and he was obviously dead as his essence reeked of death.

"Hmph…" Bakura simply continued to eat his steak and Ryou walked in.

"Here you are…" said Ryou.

"Raycom. I am Raycom."

A figure smirked in the darkness.

* * *

"So… A demon passed through the Shadow Realm?"

"Hai."

"I see… I want him. He can get me out of here. I can obtain what I so long for… Bring me the Vengeful Sorcerer."

"Hai, Marikku-sama…"

"… Revenge is close… I can taste it… And…"

A pause.

"It tastes delicious… Like… Blood."

* * *

End Chapter1 


	3. Chapter 2

Reikom: A New Journey

Note: Zatch Bell fans, don't worry, no spoilers for Konjiki. I just changed Raycom to Reikom, Gikor to Gikoru, and Freezudo to Furizudo.  
Dislcaimer: Don't own Zatch Bell or Konjiki no Gash bell

* * *

Bakura raised an eyebrow as he stared at the small demon child. He was staring at the fish like it was holy or something. 

"Are you going to eat or what?" asked Bakura, snapping Reikom out of his reverie.

"Of… Of course I am!" exclaimed Reikom, before looking at the fish, and up at Ryou, who was smiling. Bakura rolled his eyes and stalked off. "It's just… I've never eaten _cooked_ food before."

Bakura poked his head back into the room, grinning. This child just might help him convince Ryou to buy some raw meat for once.

"What? Well then, Reikom, I suggest you start getting used to this kind of food." Ryou raised his head and looked at Bakura. "We do not eat raw meat."

Bakura glared and stalked over to the couch and turning on the TV, letting out curses in Egyptian and Japanese. Reikom grinned at Ryou.

"What's wrong with raw fish? Jump in the river and eat it, one two." explained Reikom.

"After killing it, right?" asked Ryou, taking a sip of water. Reikom blinked.

"Sometimes, but it's better fresh and alive. Why?" asked Reikom. Ryou spat out his drink and Bakura laughed darkly.

'Of course, he's a pure demon.' Bakura reminded himself.

"That's it!" exclaimed Ryou, standing up. "Today, I'm going to take you to the doctors!"

Reikom tilted his head once more, but Bakura paled. Oh how he _loathed_ those doctors…

"What's a doctor?" asked Reikom. "Is it like a bank? Can we rob it?"

"Stealing is wrong." "Sure!" came the two responses. It wasn't hard to figure out who said what.

* * *

Marriku grinned as the lost souls floated towards him. He would be able to begin his new plan soon, and then… Revenge would be his. 

"Pharaoh… And my good side… You _will_ pay!"

* * *

Reikom, Ryou, and Bakura wlked into the doctor's office, though Bakura did so hesitantly. 

"So… Now what?" questioned Reikom.

"The torture starts here. They make us sit here for hours on end, but that's only the beginning." warned Bakura. Reikom gulped and was only slightly reassured by Ryou's smile.

"Don't worry Reikom, it won't be so bad, you'll see…" Ryou walked over to the front desk, and Bakura and Reikom sat down on chairs. Reikom picked up a magazine. On the cover was a picture of a cartoon.

"It's a children's magazine. Here." Bakura pulled a book out of his pocket. It was a horror book. "Read this, it's better."

"…" Reikom stared at the letters. He _could_ read, it just took him a bit to et used to human letters. After a few moments more, and he was absorbed in the book.

"Bakura! Don't give him that kind of book!" exclaimed Ryou, taking the book out of Reikom's hands. Reikom glared at Ryou.

"Give me that back!" yelled Reikom. Ryou crossed his arms.

"… After the appointment." replied Ryou, stuffing the book in his pocked and sitting next to Reikom. Reikom sighed and stared at the clock. It was one of those cat clocks, with the eyes that go back and forth. Reikom stared at it…

-

"Reikom, it's time…" Reikom woke up to see Ryou shaking him, and Bakura standing behind him with crossed arms.

"I can understand he fell asleep. We've been in these chairs for house." growled Bakura angrily.

"Well, the doctor is waiting. Come on Reikom." Reikom hopped off the chair and followed Ryou, Bakura taking up the rear.

It was time…

End Chapter


End file.
